


What Am I To You?

by doublemetalaxis



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Demonologist Erwin, Demons, Half-Human, Half-Incubus Eren, Monstrumologist!Ackermans, Monstrumologist!Levi, Nicer Kenny Ackerman, ereri later in the story, the AU that no one asked for
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 10:17:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1937091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doublemetalaxis/pseuds/doublemetalaxis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have a secret.  Since middle school, people have been drawn to me and I could never explain why.  Suddenly the girls stopped talking when I walked by; the boys in the locker room started staring at me when we changed for gym.  I didn’t know the real reason until my junior year of college.</p><p>My name is Eren Jaeger, and I'm an incubus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Am I To You?

**Author's Note:**

> I promise I'll update Like A Memory soon! I just got this idea and thought it would be really interesting to write about. It's almost like Eren's titan, isn't it? Well... Maybe not quite. Anyway, please enjoy this story!

My name is Eren Jaeger, and I have a secret.  Since middle school, people have been drawn to me and I could never explain why. Suddenly the girls stopped talking when I walked by; the boys in the locker room started staring at me when we changed for gym.  I didn’t know the real reason until my junior year of college.  I always thought my body was somewhat below average- I wasn’t short, but I wasn’t very tall either.  I didn’t exactly look like a model (in my opinion- many others have begged to differ), and I was usually angry or picking a fight with someone, and getting saved by my adopted sister Mikasa.  What was sexy about that?  But through high school and college, the attention continued. Sometimes someone would get too close for comfort and I’d have to excuse myself from the situation quickly, but mostly I was admired from afar.  I knew I could take advantage of everyone’s infatuation with me easily if I pleased, but I didn’t please.  I could never do that to anyone.  I had no idea why people liked me so much, but I assumed I was just charismatic or something.  I didn’t have a clue what was happening, until Mikasa introduced me to her half-brother Levi. One look into my eyes, and he knew.  And a week later he told me what was going on.

 

My name is Eren Jaeger, and I’m an incubus. Sort of.

 

            Everything started over winter break, when Mikasa and I went home for the holidays. We stayed at her house, where her father and half-brother lived.  My house had been sold as soon as I got out of high school, since no one lived there anymore anyway.  My mother passed away when I was sixteen, and my father disappeared shortly thereafter.  No one was able to find him, and the case went cold.  Fortunately, Mikasa was close enough to me that she was practically my sister, so I got a job and her family took me in.  Her dad wasn’t home too often, but he seemed like a good person.  At least he was there. During the first few days of the break, her brother Levi was either out somewhere or in his room, and sometimes a tall blond man (Erwin, I later learned) would come in to visit him carrying a huge bag.  The two stayed for hours, but they never left Levi’s room until it was time for Erwin to go home. It didn’t seem like they were dating, but they seemed closer than ordinary friends.  I asked Mikasa what they were–lovers, friends, even brothers–but not even she knew.  We decided that perhaps they were work partners (after all, Levi made a lot of money for someone who stayed inside all day and lived with his family), but we had no idea what they did at the time.  Then one morning, about a week before Christmas, Levi came out.

            I was watching cartoons on the couch with Mikasa, eating cereal, when he suddenly walked out of his room and sat down next to me.  Mikasa and I turned to stare openly at him; what was he doing outside his room if he wasn’t leaving the house?

            “What?” He asked, scowling up at us from under his bangs.

            “I-it’s nothing, I just haven’t seen you actually…” I paused, unsure of how to go on.  Mikasa finished for me.

            “Socializing.”

            “Don’t count this as socializing, brats.”  He said, turning his head to look me in the face. “I came out here bec–” He cut himself off, uncharacteristically shocked eyes staring into mine. “I have to go,” he said, ripping his gaze away and bolting back to his room. I heard him muttering to himself as he rushed down the hall: “I have to go now, I need to call Erwin, this is bad.  This is very bad.”

            “Well, that was weird,” I said, turning my attention back to the TV. “You have any idea why he’d act that way, ‘Kasa?”  She shook her head.

            “No, he’s never done anything like that before.  It’s really unusual for Levi to even talk to anybody, but that was the strangest thing I’ve ever seen him do.”  In awkward silence, we finished watching the morning cartoons.

            The next day, Erwin came over.  Instead of going straight to Levi’s room, he was met by Levi at the door. The two men stayed there whispering for a while, and then they closed the door and Erwin came inside. Mikasa was at the gym, and I was in the kitchen with our cat Trisha, who jumped off the table and ran once Erwin came in.  I couldn’t blame her– while she wasn’t a particularly nervous animal, Erwin’s always given off a dangerous vibe. He and Levi sat down across the table from me, avoiding direct eye contact but still watching my every move, as though I were some kind of dangerous animal not to be trusted.

            “What’s going on?”  I asked. “Is this about yesterday?”

            “Sort of,” Levi answered.  “Eren, just what are you really?”  Well, that wasn’t a question I’d expected to be asked.

            “What do you mean?”

            “I think you know, Eren.”  This time it was Erwin who spoke, towering over me even when sitting. Had he been looking straight at me, his cold blue eyes would have seemed to pierce my soul.

            “I don’t.  I really don’t, and you guys are kind of creeping me out, so can you please explain to me what’s going on before you interrogate me?  What are you doing, anyway?  What is this for?”  I asked. This was in no way normal. Who even was Erwin, really? What kind of shady jobs did these guys have?

            “You mean you honestly have no idea?”  Erwin exchanged a shocked look with Levi.  “How can that be possible?”

            “Look, I don’t know what you guys are talking about,” I said. “So, if I can leave now–” Levi cut me off.

            “No. Stay here; we have things to explain to you,” he insisted.  “Be patient, and maybe this’ll clear up a few mysteries for you.”  He took a deep breath, and then the questioning began.

            I had no idea where they were getting half the questions they asked me. They were wondering about the strangest things at first: was I very influential, did people seem indifferent to me one moment and then in love with me the next, what were the reactions of all the people I’d ever kissed?  Why would they even need to know that?

            “Uh, this is getting kind of weird,” I said.  Erwin just nodded.

            “That’s all right, Eren, we have all we need to know,” Levi told me. “Sorry for asking this, but how much do you know about your parents?”

            “What do you mean?”  I asked.

            “What was their relationship like?  Was one of them particularly frail or sickly?  How long was it after…” He trailed off briefly. “After your mother that your father disappeared?”  Hell no. I’d answered all the previous questions, weird as they were, but this was where I drew the line.

            “They were happy,” I said, glaring at him across the table.  “My mom was sick a lot, but my dad was a doctor, so he took care of her.  And he disappeared after a month and a half.”  I glared harder, genuinely angry now with their questioning. “That’s enough questions.” Apparently my expression was more severe than I was aware of; even calm, collected, muscular Erwin seemed on edge.  Levi shifted in his seat.

            “So it was his father’s side…” Levi mumbled.  I don’t remember too well, but I think I might’ve growled at him.

            “Eren, we’re sorry.  Please calm down.” Erwin seemed to be pleading with me.  Did he think it would work?  “Please, Eren.  Eren, you’re steaming.  Please, sit back down and we can explain why we asked you all those questions.”

            “ _Steaming?_   Erwin, I’m about ready to _explode._ Now both of you tell me what’s going on, or you can get the hell away from me and stop asking me weird questions like I’m some sort of convict.”  I spat the words out from between my teeth, gripping the tablecloth so hard I could feel my fingernails pressing into my palms through the layers of vinyl.  That was strange; since when were my fingernails so long?  Or so sharp?  Actually, when had I gotten out of my chair?  My anger suddenly broke and was replaced by a wave of confusion when I let go of the tablecloth and looked at my hands. 

I knew it’d been a while since I cut my nails, but I had _claws_. Legitimate, filed-to-a-point claws.  There were short scratch marks in the tablecloth and the wood of the table, but my hands seemed fine.  I became aware of a pain in my back right around my shoulders, and everything seemed unbearably hot. What was happening? There was something in my mouth, what was in my mouth?  There were these sharp points over my teeth, and _why was it so **hot**_ _and Eren, Eren, get up, Eren, are you okay?  Eren, try to calm down, Levi get some water, come on get up-_

About ten minutes later (or so they told me), I woke up in a room I almost didn’t recognize. After all, no one had been inside it for years apart from Erwin and Levi.

“What happened?”

“That’s what we were just about to tell you.  Eren, your father-” Erwin began.  Levi cut him off.

“Eren, you’re not entirely human.  And about your parents?  Your biological father was an incubus.”  Levi stared at my face with a deadpan expression, still avoiding my eyes.

“You’re joking, right?” I asked.  He shook his head.  I stared for about fifteen seconds, and then I felt something sharp and pointed in my mouth where the teeth should have been smooth and flat. And then I passed out again.


End file.
